


Graduation

by Mary_chat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Summary: Here's a Miraculous Graduation one-shot
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Because my brother is graduating in four months!

Marinette and Adrien are officially a couple. Nino and Alya will be graduating with them as well.

Marinette was kind of scared she wouldn't be graduating Since Akuma fighting had taken away her time during her school time. But she passed with D's but she passed. Oh and one B from Mrs. Bustier. She always respected her, she always believed in her, when the other Teacher's thought she was a lazy slacker but today she proved them wrong. She got the most improved student award. Marinette was thankful for her family, Alya and Nino. Because if it wasn't for them. 

Marinette wouldn't be graduating right now. 

When they called Marinette's name she was in awe, the thing they've all been waiting for is in the palm of her hands and she will cherish the experience forever. 

As she was walking down the stairs of the stairs of the stage, Adrien jumped into her arms, and kissed her clear on the lips.

''Well Mr. Agreste, I know your proud of me but Alya, Nino, and I will be the only graduates of the group if you don't go back in line''. 

He whined but listened to Marinette. He gave Marinette one last grumble before going back in line. 

"Congratulations class of 2020''. Mrs. Bustier yelled. 

When the ceremony was over Marinette gave Adrien the biggest kiss she have ever given him. 

Then Adrien got down on one knee and did the biggest thing he would ever do. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

''Yes?'' she asked eyes wide.

''Will you marry me?'' she started to cry but Marinette composed herself. 

''Yes.'' she yelled as she jumped into Adrien's arms and engulfed him in very passionate kiss. His Father is going despise Marinette more than he already does but my family doesn't care and neither do I.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it a Graduation one-shot for everyone who is graduating!


End file.
